Harry's Loss
by Killer Uno
Summary: Two chappies up, so read. Reply more for more, and finish for me to finish it.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Loss**

Harry looked around at Hermione, they were in their seventh year. They were in potions class, and Harry kept flicking peas at Snape. They were making Tomato soup, and only Hermione really knew how to do it. A knock came on the door, and Ginny entered.

'Professor Snape...I need to borrow Hermione... For Transfiguration.' Ginny said haltingly. Professor Snape looked up from his meal, Hermione's finished soup, and nodded. Ginny looked relieved. Hermione smiled, and walked out of the class.

Harry sighed, and started to actually work. The moment he started, he noticed a pair of eyes on him. He looked up, and saw Draco staring at him. He tapped his wand on the desk twice, once to chop the shallots, and another to call Hedwig.

He added the shallots to his cauldron, and turned the flame up. When hedwig arrived, he hastily scribbled a note, and tied it to her leg. She took off to deliver the message the moment he returned to his work. He looked up, after three minutes of tapping his desk, to get the tomato soup finished.

When he looked up, Draco was concentrating so hard on his work, he accidentaly blew up his cauldron. Harry laughed as he left the room, having finished his work load for today. He went straight to the Gryffindor common room, up to his room, and waited on his bed for Hermion.

After a few hours, Hermione finally came up. She appologised for being late, explaining how the class all wanted to stay late, which he beleived, and then took him, and ran to the room of requirement. When they got there, she pushed Harry aside, and walked up and down three times.

'Hermione, are you sure you are ready for this?' Harry said, she just giggled in reply, and pulled him inside the door. Inside there was a bed, and it looked as if it had recently been used. Hermione went over to the bed, and lay back, enticing Harry to follow.

Harry mounted her, and ripped off her top. He explored her breasts, and lent down. He started to lick around the nipple, and he just couldn't resist a little nibble. Hefelt her melt in his arms, and saw her arms move to rip off his top. A moment later, she was on top of him, and she was exploring his chest.

Harry truned them around again, and pulled down her mini skirt. When it was off, he started licking her vagina. He saw her shiver, and mover her arms to his jeans. He moved up, to allow her to pull them down. She pulled them down, and managed to get the boxers down at the same time.

When they were both fully naked, She started to feel around his penis. She started to suck on it, and felt it harden. She moved back up, and started to pash Harry. Harry pashed back, and started to ease his erection into her vagina. When he was finished, they both came.

* * *

Ginny was reading a book, and whispering to Hermione. Harry thought they were talking about Ginny's homework, but in fact, they were planning the next period they could spend together.

'Hermione, listen, one of them is bound to find out soon...' Ginny whispered. She watched as Hermione giggled, and tapped her wand on the table. A moment later, Gnny knew which spell she had cast, as Hermione started to talk normally.

'No they wont Ginny. Hey, you know the next Hogsmeade weekend? Tomorrow. Let's go together, and you know, now we can book a room in the three broomsticks... It would be perfect. No-one else does that sort of thing you know. It is allowed...'She tralied off.

'Hermione, I would love to spend the night with you, that would be the first time we could sleep properly together!' Ginny said, thinking.

* * *

Three broomsticks - Saturday.

* * *

'MORE MORE OH MORE!' Hermione shouted as Ginny humped her. Their breasts rubbed up against each other, and Ginny was exploring Hermione's vagina. Hermione was exploring Ginny's as well. they were also exploring each other's mouthes. All of a sudden, the door burst open to reveal a furious looking Harry.

* * *

A/N

My first ff, and a short one shot. If you think I should continue, review. Simple as that.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny and Hermione rushed to get dressed, while Harry ran out of the door, running away from them. When they were dressed, Ginny walked downstairs to get a drink of butterbeer, and Hermione ran up to Hogwarts to explain what had happened to Harry. As soon as she was gone, Ginny sighed, knowing what would happen, it had happened to her in her last lifetime as well.

Hermione knocked on the gate, and whispered for Dumbledore, so she could enter Hogwarts. Soon she was up in Harry's dormitory, looking at an aghast Ron, and a hidden Harry.

'Listen, it's not like that, we were just interested in what we could do... Together.' She said for the tenth time, as Ron stared at her, and looked at Harry, not wanting to say what was on his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

Ron was walking along a corridor, the one that lead to his own room, and Fred stepped out, followed by George. Ron faltered, but they grabbed him by the arms and forced him forwards. It was the one day of the year when the only people home were the twins, himself, and, Ginny. As he was dragged into his room, he saw Ginny tied up to her bed, as they had to share the room. He noticed his bed was all set up for him to be tied to too.

He struggled against his brothers, but compared to him they were he-men. After a minute of worthless struggling, he was tied to his bed, so tight the ropes cut into his wrist. Ginny was crying, and looked as if she was trying to scream, but their mouthes were tied. Fred and Gearge had thought it all through, for once.

_END FLASHBACK_

Ginny was on her third butterbeer, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the pub. Hermione was looking out of place, and they took Ginny up to the room they had booked, to discuss their options. Ron took Ginny to a different room that was on the way to talk to her alone.

'Ginny, listen, Fred and George didn't make you do this did they? They may hurt us, but it only happens every now and then...' Ron started, to be cut off by Ginny saying, 'Or every night now! They are going to start with Harry and Hermione too soon, so what can we do about it but prepare?

**More? OK**

'Ginny, they are getting to you, don't worry... We can set you, Harry and Hermione up in the room of requirement, they can't get you there, and I won't say anything.' Ron said. Ginny shook her head, she couldn't let Ron go in the line of fire like that.

'Ron, they would kill you if we did that, and I can't let them do that to you.' Harry popped into the room just as Ginny finished, and asked them to hurry up.

'Harry, mate, I can't tell you why, but you and Hermione have to hide in the room of requirement for the next few days. Me and Gin won't say nothing, just so you can stay safe.' Harry looked bewildered at the weird speech his best friend had just made.

'Ron, I can't tell you why, but I think we will hurry back to Hogwarts tonight, and just leave the room. Hurry up.'

Ginny lookedf a bit more anxious than usual when the twins popped in. She hadn't been eating since the beginning of the all day everyday visits they made, and now she looked white as well. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and she looked as if she hadn't slept. They stared at their sister with worry, like they would have normally done, before Harry had come into their lives, but only for a moment, before tying the two of them up to their beds, and starting the visit off officially.

MORE? Well, reply and tell me, more, or finish?


End file.
